Team VII: Dark Thunderstorm
by RisingSolstice
Summary: For a supposedly trio of fresh Genins, they are surprisingly the most hard-core team he ever managed. And for once, Kakashi Hatake have never felt so lucky and proud for some unfathomable reason. Only one thing though… Would it kill them just to smile? Akun50 'Unique Power-up' challenge using Final Fantasy characters.
1. Chapter 1

Well… I got nothing. Work and responsibilities kept me busy. You understand, right?

Anyway, as I came across some art works, 2-D or 3-D, some idea caught hold and got stuck. So with finding ways to get the muse going, I present Fic number 13 (says so much about luck, doesn't it.)

Disclaimer:

You know who owns Naruto and the rest

Actually it was due to a GMV that got this going. Go try 'Angel with a Shotgun'.

* * *

 **Team VII: Dark Thunderstorm**

 **XXXXX **  
****

"I respectfully nominate Team 7 to enter the Chunin Exam."

"Kakashi, my rival, are you certain it is wise for your students to take part?"

"Didn't they just graduate six months ago? And you granted them vacation leave?"

"They're just children. How irresponsible can you be?"

Gathered in a room was Konoha's military might. And in a few days, they are preparing to show the might of the new generation as they wage a small-scale war-… You know what, let's get straight to what they been standing here all day for. The Chunin Exam is fast approaching and the Hokage is discussing who are to participate.

The commotion was brought up because of one Hatake Kakashi, a Jounin who hadn't taken a squad of Genin till now is nominating his team in a very dangerous promotion test.

"In order: Yes, I'm certain, Gai. Yes, they did along with your students, Asuma. And after doing such a good job in their missions, I think they deserved it. And Kurenai, yes they are but I'm hurt that you think so little of me." But that didn't stop the scarecrow from messing a bit. He somehow felt the need to find a bucket hat.

Seeing the incredulity he caused, Kakashi can only sigh. "Tough crowd, fine. Hokage-sama,"… And that shifted the air of the usually lazy shinobi. Something so perplexed that made him appears dedicated for cause. "…the reason for my nomination is that I believe they are qualified to be promoted into Chunin. I have compiled and presented their progress and the success of each of their missions."

Even the Sandaime was surprised that he persevere to accomplish the paperwork. "Yes I have read your reports, impressed if I may say that you have come up with a team name: Dark Thunderstorm. But despite reports of their developed skills and high-success rate of accomplished missions, I still have my reservations for your recommendation."

"I understand which is why I would like to present you this." Kakashi said as he reached for his pouch. Many were surprised that instead of his favourite literature, he brought out a Bingo book and by the look of the cover, appears to be the latest edition.

"Please open to Konoha section, under A-rank." he said after handing his leader the book. The mask may have hid it, but any shinobi worth their weight of salt can't help but feel the smugness in his voice. Not the one for baseless bragging but one that truly merit such pride.

The purpose for this was clear and although he still has doubts, the Hokage searched. Disbelief grew as he read the information from all three _GENIN_ in the Bingo book. Others quickly opened their copies and were shocked from what they discovered, more so from those who were teaching these threes classmates. Kakashi watched this with barely contained amusement while reminiscing how he came across this surprising trio.

xxxxx

It was quite a sight to passer-by as they enter Konoha. In a security booth, two grown men…; experienced Chunin…, were sitting ram-rod straight and sweating up a storm as they quietly (fearfully!) watch as a young girl; a supposedly new Genin quickly but meticulously register her team's return from leave of absence, while said teammates stood cautiously from a distance.

After finishing her registry did the girl with pink hair turned towards the guards. "Is there anything else?" cold formality was breathed as she regarded her senior officers.

A quick salute was followed by a quicker answer. "No maam! Please proceed to the Hokage for your debriefing!"

A brief nod of thanks and she crisply marched off, leaving her two companions to awkwardly pity the still rigid pair. They haven't even let down their salute. Finally having enough, the blonde ordered a calm 'As you were' before they caught up with their irate teammate.

After a moment of relief, they suddenly realized something. They recognized the quiet one. The blonde was familiar too but… "Was that Naruto?" was one of many questions that circulated Konoha.

It can't be blamed because clearly they were missing something. They would never have thought the blonde would finally ditched that orange jumpsuit for something more… conservative. A sleeveless turtleneck with a pauldron and gauntlets showed how much of an improvement up front. Even from behind they would still do a double take because strapped on Naruto's back was a ridiculously large sword which made anyone wonder how he can even carry that thing.

"You know, Sakura, they were just trying to liven the conversation." Many would recognized the speaker as Sasuke of the famed Uchiha clan. At the same time those familiar with him would have a hard time believing this was the very same person. Dark shirt. Dark jacket. Dark pants. Dark everything… but personality. No glare or scoff present. Just a wary curiosity as he just calmly converse without a hint of conceit.

A narrowed stare warranted him to raise both hands. This interaction would turn the world upside-down. Haruno Sakura, self-proclaim crush of Uchiha Sasuke, was levelling him a glare with said boy looking very apologetic and Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, quietly observing the exchange.

That didn't include yet the girl's current composure: strong and firm. Complimenting her new stance was her change of wardrobe. A uniform that blends style with efficiency, a weapon holster finishes the image of an unyielding force that announces to the world that this kunoichi is not to be taken lightly.

xxxxx

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Alias: Lightning…**

At first, Kakashi wasn't sure if he got the short end of the stick despite the 'honour' of training the best student, aka the last Uchiha. But after that first survival test as Genin, he was starting to believe in miracles.

Take Sakura for example. More brains than brawns, fuelled by some unhealthy fan-girl obsession, there wasn't high hopes for her. But now, she's the most aspired role-model for kunoichi since Tsunade. Her new presence was serious and unwavering, even he would mistake who's in charge. But come hell and high waters if you mess with those cherished by her and that's how you'll know that she cares.

And her demeanour was no bluff, oh no. He learned his lesson from their initial meeting. Gained combat skills was one of the mysteries of his new student. Another was the puzzle of a sword Sakura was so proficient in using. What made it unique was it can fold into another weapon that shoots small projectiles faster that anyone can throw with explosive force. And augmenting the lightning fast swordplay with Raiton had earned her the… shocking epithet. Unoriginal but no doubt she will barely mind.

xxxxx

After an unnerving glare, she faced ahead once more. "They were wasting time."

Running a hand on his hair, realizing the partial reason for her foul mood, Sasuke kept thinking on how to fix this mess. "Still, you didn't have to show them our entry to tell them to hurry."

"Actions speaks louder than words." was her curt answer.

A touch on the girl's shoulder brought her to look at the blue eyes of her teammate. "You were just upset that they were joking about experience after what we been through. They didn't know any better."

Those who heard of their interactions held their breath for what would likely be a violent reprimand. So it would come as a surprise that not only did Sakura did not bash him, she took Naruto's word in consideration before nodding in understanding.

"Maybe you're right, I should not have taken it out on them." She then quickly turned to her supposedly childhood crush. "You however was the reason for our infamy." If anything, Sasuke looked sheepish of their latest adventure.

xxxxx

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Alias: Noctis Lucis…**

From a distance, many would say that there wasn't anything different, including himself. But as he started interacting with his new charges, Kakashi realized the subtle yet profound changes. His teammates didn't treat him like a prize or obstacle…, they truly regarded him as a comrade. And Sasuke return in kind by being quite approachable though at times rebellious. But the one cool head and someone lukewarm was able to level his heated temperament. To the point that they get along in and out of duties, like hanging out together or trying to brainstorm a name of their team's collaboration jutsu: Arminger Omni Army Overkill was the latest rendition.

It was made possible by Sasuke's newfound skill in Bukijustu. And not just kunai and shuriken. Swords, axes, spears…, he have access to an armoury on his fingertips… Literally! He could summon a weapon of his choosing out of thin air! And what was more shocking was when the boy throws a weapon, he can instantly appear near the projectile in a manner very similar to a jutsu that would incite fear in Iwa. And with how Sasuke is helping a certain legacy, the dead shall rise… Kakashi don't know whether to dread or laugh at the madness.

xxxx

"…-not going on another road trip. Not till you learn how to read a bloody map…" The two boys trailed back a bit to allow Sakura to vent some more.

"You have to admit, the moving scenery was… interesting." Sasuke calmly trying to help others see the brighter side.

"We were _on_ the moving scenery. How did we end up on a giant turtle?" They remembered setting foot on an uncharted island the previous day.

He half-heartedly shrugged at that information. "Guess it wasn't an Adamantoise then."

Naruto could only deadpan at his friend's fantasy of fighting a tortoise the size of a mountain. "What was your first clue: that it whimpered when you struck it or the shinobi that was stationed there?"

xxxxx

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Alias: Cloud Strife…**

Oh he can't wait to learn how the supposedly dead last have earned this reputation in Kumo, heck he'll prepare a front row sit once Iwa catch wind. It wasn't enough that Kiri now had eyes on him after that fated clash with one Momochi Zabuza (really…, that was the first thing the Jounin thought when he laid eyes on that big ass sword). Naruto's Kenjutsu and technique with the weapon blew the demon's expectations (and his own) that shockingly earned him a spot in Kiri's infamous group. Still thinking of his affiliations, the blonde politely declined the defection offer. Zabuza took it well, commending his loyalty. So after regarding his other teammates' proficiency with their own blade, in front of an audience including the remaining swordsmen of the Kiri, he loudly proclaimed the Rising Three Legends of the Sword Style... Hmmm... The Densetsu no Santoryu... Now there's an idea.

He would have expected that Naruto to have bragged of such an achievement. But the masked shinobi saw humility and remorse replacing those glowing blue gaze. After observing him for a while, Kakashi felt a sort of kinship with the blonde. Because one day he found Naruto soberly standing before his familiar sword amidst a patch of flowers. Kakashi eventually left the boy to his reminiscence as the air mirrored in so many ways.

Despite the cold air they presented themselves separately, they warmed up to form a camaraderie that allow them to reveal their own lighter side.

xxxxx

Now in the tower, another peculiarity was that there was a smile, not a smirk on Sasuke's face. "-I can't believe what you said to that big ox. Seriously? 'Mine's bigger?'" followed by a small bout of laughter.

Naruto made a perfect blend of annoyance and embarrassment as he recounted that battle. "He won't shut up! And fighting with those toothpicks, he was asking for it." Yeah, that stopped all talk as they tried to escape a charging bull. Thankfully their ride was a life saver.

Hearing this part, she growled in frustration. "Grrr! Men!" Sakura then quiet the boys as they now stood in front of the Hokage office. She turned to each one, receiving from both a nod before together they prepare themselves.

xxxxx

A tight-knitted bond that grows stronger as they take on challenges ahead of them together. Probably a teacher's greatest final fantasy… Other than living out the scenes of his novel that is…hehehe.

A knock at the door brought them out of their reverie. _'Weren't Izumo and Kotetsu informed there was a meeting going on?'_

 _"Maybe we should come back later."_ Being closest to the entrance, Kakashi easily recognized the voice and opened the door. There standing was his cute little soldiers as they stood in attention. "Good day, Kakashi-sensei. Hokage-sama. Team 7 reporting for duty."

Having this team was so precious that Kakashi wondered if this was how it felt to be a father… and somehow strangely lucky for some reason. "Hey, we were just talking about all of you. Before all that, how was your trip and did you bring souvenirs?"

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Well…, there's another one shot. So hope you like it (if not, what can you do? I don't get paid here anyway). Hopefully this will jumpstart the means to work on my other fics (the irony is that work is what keeping me busy… hehehe). Anyway, left enough holes to let you guys fill in if you want.

Now for my complimentary endnote: Ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: Consideration.

See yah people.


	2. Chapter 2

Well… let's see this as more of an exercise to get me back on track. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: You already know.

* * *

 **Team VII: Dark Thunderstorm**

 **XXXXX**

"Alright! I'll play along, but there's no way I'll be the damsel in distress!"

"Then what will you be, nee-san?"

"The knight protecting the princess."

"Hey, we want to be the heroes too!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm merely protecting the royal line, the rest of you can fight over the hand of a fair maiden."

"So who's the dragon?"

"Kid, she's far worse than one."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Just trying to figure out who'll be the hero."

"Go fight it out, history is written by the victors."

After the meeting, Kakashi gathered his team to announce the incoming Chunin Exam. He found it surprising that Sasuke was the only one who shows a glint of excitement, his two teammates stoically taking the news with a maturity befitting of a seasoned soldier.

Knowing well enough of most of his students' backstory, the Jounin was worried that they had finally casted away what childhood they were denied. Seeing how they finally gave in to play with Konohamaru and his friends, its unexpected moments like this when they were able to reveal their hidden child that brings a smile on his masked face.

The mask also helped hide the growing grin while remembering that for a team of supposedly hard-core Genin, they can still be quite immature.

 _xxxxx_

"Eat your vegetables."

"It's basically everything. Can't I just go fishing?" His blonde teammate humorously coughed _'King of Fishing'_.

"First: It's late, the fishes need their rest and second: you'll waste energy finding a river, let alone in the dark. So quit whining and finish you're dinner!" she countered that sounds like an order from a mother.

Kakashi never thought camping would be so entertaining: a dinner and a show from his aspiring students. He had already finished his meal, but the masked shinobi doubt they would give any attention if he ate longer with how steadfast those two were going at each other. Naruto doesn't seem to care as he was more focused on the veggie stew Sakura cooked for them.

"Stop being such a child. Surely you know that it's good for you, Naruto does." pointing to the disgruntled blonde who was downing his bowl.

Sasuke only glared at his comrade-turned-traitor. "You ordered him."

She blushed in denial at the accusation. "No I did not. Right, Naruto?"

"No, ma'am." the blonde half-heartedly saluted.

He didn't know how long it lasted but hunger finally won over. Sakura had a small smile of satisfaction as Sasuke tried rinsing off the taste. But Kakashi was fortunate for the mask because the boys' face was priceless when she handed them each a cookie for their childish endeavour.

 _xxxxx_

"It's just a boat! Get on and stop being a chicken head!"

"Easy for you to say, duck butt!"

Looking towards the client, Kakashi can't help but share Tazuna's disbelief. One moment they fought with skills of seasoned shinobi, next they squabble like the children they are.

The stance alone from their initial meeting showed enough discipline to deter any of the client's complaints. And their performance against the Demon Brothers further cemented their credibility. But what won Tazuna over was what they did after the old man finally revealed what he left out.

Sakura was very vocal with such dishonesty and Naruto was on the fence, but Sasuke, of all people he did not expect, reached out for their hidden kindness. It took a while to stop Tazuna from bowing before the boy like a benevolent royalty.

So he's trying it again for Naruto, who they found out can get motion-sickness. And after the blonde brandished that large sword earlier…

"Naruto!" All commotion stopped at the impatient shout. After a calming breath, Sakura stood from her place on a boat. "I may have a way to help but you have to trust me."

After a moment of uncertainty, whether from recalling past experience of a boat or her, Naruto nervously agreed. She extended a hand. "Now come here."

He took hold, the grip tightening while slowly being guided into the rocking vessel. "I'm feeling whoo- WHAM!"

…

…

…

They were able to set sail, but the rest of the passengers can only silently stare at the scene. Naruto was resting peacefully, his head on Sakura's lap. It would have been a tender moment if it wasn't for the girl knocking him out cold evident by her gingerly tending the bump.

Finally, only Sasuke was brave enough to venture an inquiry. "Sakura…, was that payback for when he suggested the more… girly disguise?" A previous mission required them to look as inconspicuous as possible, Sakura was dressed the part of a flower vendor… courtesy of Naruto. How he was able to match the outfit was anyone's guess, but he appeared melancholic afterward that urged Sakura to set aside further grievances.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she calmly answered, not as heated as one would expect from such icy temperament.

 _xxxxx_

When Naruto mentioned an amusement park on their way home, Kakashi thought he's been under the sun for too long after that mission near the border of the Land of Wind. But the surprise appears to be a good idea to unwind as a festival was in full swing. Despite initial reluctance, they all enjoyed some of the attractions.

Kakashi indulged in some of the more familiar funfair while buying some small trinkets. Naruto headed for a… unique racing event but stayed clear of couple-themed attractions like the gondola. After a fishing contest and arcades, Sasuke sampled the food court. While Sakura… they embarrassingly agreed that that they lose track of her passing the cotton candy booth. After settling a misunderstanding due to a flock of chicks (baby chicken) trailing behind Naruto, they searched for their wayward kunoichi.

They eventually found her in a shooting gallery amidst a cheering crowd, some were kunoichi if his trained eye were right. But Sakura barely paid them any mind as she had a focus the likes reserved for a high-ranking mission.

Her objective? To take out the targets with nothing less than pin-point accuracy to obtain the grand prize: an adorable plush-toy of a hor- PONY! …pony that would finally complete the main six or something...

Well, everybody has a hobby. He collects erotic novels, Sasuke weapons and Naruto are giant racing chickens. The soft smile the young girl had when she tenderly hugged the toy was worth the threat of silence.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

So… that's it for now. Hope you enjoy... even for a bit.

Ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: Consideration.

See yah people.


	3. Chapter 3

Well... all I can say that my work me had so busy that I posted this while I'm on sick leave... Which tells a lot... or not.

Anyway... here you go.

Disclaimers: Any character mentioned that are not familiar are not even my own. You'll find them either canon or filler.

* * *

 **Team VII: Dark Thunderstorm**

 **XXXXX**

 _"…-I have come to realize my mistake for disregarding my elder's reminiscence as rambling of past glories. For never would I have thought to be in the centre of history repeating itself._

 _My youthful naivety saw the thrill to witness a confrontation of epic proportion but maturity reveals the severity the gathering of the five great nations under such tense time might to the next generation._

 _And the sad truth was that it's the descendant of a leader that caused the spark to give the children of wind fuel to retaliate. I greatly fear for the soldiers whom we looked up to as they stood firm as the earth shook and the storm approach. The fierce opposition before them and the sea behind-…"_

Huh… it was nice of the Sandaime to let him proofread this. Who knew that Konohamaru has quite the talent to spin a tale? A little edit here and there to lessen the chance of slander and this would be an interesting read. Heck if he didn't know the man's current whereabouts, he would have thought Jiraiya have taken the boy as a student.

But Kakashi felt like hearing it from another source as they wait for the written part of the Chunin Exam to finish. "So… how's it going, Zabuza-san?" And seeing who are participating this year, he can't wait to see what surprises his little soldiers has in store.

xxxxx

 _Earlier..._

Kankurou was sure ink was running down his face. And it says a lot because Suna War Paint are meant for warm climate. Though there should be a research for cold sweat because he is raining buckets of it.

"Drop the brat, punk." And why shouldn't he be? This crazy chick is levelling something he knows will be very painful at point blank. And all he wanted was to teach this kid a lesson.

"Hey! Is this how you treat guests?!" He now wished his brother would scold him just to draw away the attention placed on him. But the redhead is silently focused on the other team… which only means something just as bad.

"Well 'guests'… meet your host's grandson. Any more questions?" Flanking both sides, this came from the emo wannabe.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? A bit of trouble in paradise." The pinkette's glare left him, but not the barrel. The blonde of their group seems to go rigid because of the newcomers, not that Kankurou noticed with that thing still on his face.

The supposedly in change, a black haired Iwa kunoichi, took stock of the tension before turning towards the other group. "Names Kurotsuchi, want a solid? Stones are tougher than trees you know?"

A retort was ready before the pinkette and her companion froze with shock quickly washing over their faces.

"Oh for the love of-!" "I FOUND YOU, PUNK!" Then everything happened so fast. Kankuro lost his grip and lunch. The Genin of Konoha had each a child and weapon in hand as they jumped back. And something large kicked up a massive cloud from where they stood earlier.

Temari was about to take action before the other blonde whipped what was strapped on his back, sending a gust to clear the air before levelling the business end forward. On each shoulder was tipped with a weapon, both aimed at the mountain of a man.

"Great… it's the big ox-" a jab from the girl silenced him, but none of their stance waver as a really big shinobi from Kumo stepped out of the crater. That wide grin was troubling with how loud the cracking his knuckles as he focused on the team… more specifically, the blonde with a big ass sword.

The Iwa Genin turned to the new additions to this rowdy get-together. "Your sensei, right? He seems to have a beef against that blonde guy that somehow have this nagging feeling that I can't put. Anyway, want some help to show this tree huggers a thing or two?"

"Hmmm…, no thanks. We're cool." was the ironically calm reply of the blonde of the Kumo group as her other teammate was trying to shut up their chronic worrier. Though it does have merit as representatives of all but one of the great shinobi nations are ready to trade blows.

"You. Mother-." "Beat it, you black eyed rat!" The siblings were shocked that someone… anyone would silence their usually volatile teammate, much more when said volatile teammate looked so surprised. "Take Inky and Pinky, but Clyde's mine."

Ignoring the confusion, the muscle-bound Jonin turned to the blonde, whose sight and weapon haven't shifted one bit. "Ready for round two, Spiky?"

"Really, picking fights with kids now? But since it's these three, who am I to judge." Now Kankurou was wondering what voodoo these three got to draw all FIVE Nations into one spot.

But this group divert from the trend as the former nuke-nin stood with this three. "They're a tough bunch so get in line! Or at least let me induct the blonde first!" More than one have guessed the interest of the tall swordsman.

"So kid… Not to mock you, but let the grown-ups talk…, till you become Chunin that is. Although joining the Seven might make it much faster."

"Again, thanks but no thanks." The blonde was able to give a nervous smile despite the growing tension.

"Damn it, kid! You're playing a hard bargain… Such loyalty… Maybe later." Looking to the one with equal rank, Zabuza drew the second humongous blade in the last half hour. "Now to show this slab of meat a real man sword!"

B… really, that's all that anyone got… flipped a couple, probably to suggest an appropriate comeback. "As if, you big sushi fool. My seven here, now this' cool!"

xxxxx

A month later, foreigners would unfortunately bear witness to a really disturbing phenomenon that coincides with one Konoha resident. But locals could only gripe at the sight as Guy couldn't find any closer camaraderie (other than his favourite pupil of course) than sharing embrace with two fearsome shinobi openly weeping as they watch the skills presented in the Chuunin Exam. He wasn't aware that one was in tears due to despair because of a certain blonde who has both quality and quantity under his belt… get out of the gutter.

xxxxx

While the said grown-up 'talked', the trio were approached by finally some friendly faces.

"He-hello, Sasuke-sempai."

"Come on, Chojuro. You're older than me."

"Sakura-nee! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hello, Ameyuri-san."

"I'm sorry for Zabuza-sama. He really wants you to join in reviving the group, Naruto-san."

"It's okey, Haku."

"In the name of the Nadeshiko Village, we shall offer our aid to our allies! Prepare yourself, adversaries of Konoha!" Even Gaara was not sure what to make after hearing that.

Thankfully, so were this Kunoichi's teammates. "But Shizuka-san, we haven't yet established-."

"Like I said, we shall establish a strong bond as allies by offering our aid in their times of need!" Jumping down from their perch, the males were captivated while some females felt intimidated by the girl's… exhibition.

Walking up towards the blonde, some wondered how this kid got such a catch. "It's good to see you again Naruto-san."

Naruto also offered a happy greeting. "Likewise, Shizuka. So you came to Konoha for the Chunin exam?"

"One of many reasons, yes." while giving him a shy yet warm gaze, something that was very difficult to miss.

Pausing in thought, recognition soon followed. "Oh…" His teammates were not the only one focused in the exchange. "I bet the Hokage will agree to hear out your village plan for an alliance." And they weren't the only ones who palmed their face in frustration. But that didn't seem to deter the kunoichi as she shook her head in fondness while the blonde looked around in confusion.

"When I said your friends would be your rock, I didn't expect one to be just as dense." Okey now it's getting redundant. Thankfully this time the interloper didn't look like shinobi. An aristocratic looking girl with what assumed to be her two guards entered the fray.

What haughty persona expected was replaced as the girl calmly approached and politely regarded the dark heir of the once famed clan. "We meet again, Chosen of the Crystal."

Sasuke only nervously scratched his head as every eyes focused on him due to such reverence. "Hey, Shion. Can we get over that? Just because it glowed doesn't mean I'm some prophesied heir to the throne of light or something." Looking over to her guards, "I'll pay her vacation if she'll stop being weird."

Whatever calm dignity she exuded earlier quickly banished as the priestess gave the dark-haired male a really annoyed visage. "Why you! Sora, get me the spear! I'm going to shove it up his-!"

"Language! Oh, Kami and I'm supposed to be the rebellious one!" shouted one as they tried to hold back an irate noble from throttling the opposing party.

Seriously where do they keep coming from! Allies don't fall from the sky.

"Fuu is here to help!"

"Kami damnit! Fuu, get off me!" Apparently they do. Now where are theirs!

 **XXXXX**

* * *

So... that's it for now. Hope you enjoy.

Ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: Consideration.

See yah people.


End file.
